This invention relates to memory devices and, in particular, to non-volatile programmable memory devices.
There is an increasing demand for cost-effective resistance-based memory modules which offer the advantage of reduced size and improved storage capacity. A resistance based memory module may be, for example, a field programmable gate array (FPGA) or a programmable read-only memory (PROM), among others. Each memory cell in a resistance-based memory module comprises a resistive memory component, such as, for example, a fuse or an anti-fuse. The resistance value of any one memory cell can be configured to be relatively high (e.g., 10 Meg ohms), which translates to a logical bit value of one, or relatively low (e.g., 100 Kilo ohms), which translates to a logical bit value of zero. The resistance of a selected memory cell can be determined by applying a voltage to the memory cell and measuring the current that flows through it.
Configuring the resistance of a memory cell (i.e., programming it) typically involves creating a voltage differential across the memory cell, thereby causing a write current to pass through it. The write current is typically significantly greater than a read current that is used for reading the memory cell. Furthermore, the write current is required to flow through the memory cell for at least a predetermined time period in order for the memory cell to be programmed. As a result, programming a large number of memory structures, wherein each memory structure comprises a large number of memory cells, may require a long time, may consume a lot of power, and may be costly. As a hypothetical example, if a memory cell requires 2 milliWatts for a period of 100 microseconds to be programmed and if each memory structure contains one million memory cells that are to be programmed, then in order to program one thousand such memory structures, more than a day and 200 Joules may be needed. Although the time to program a large number of memory structures may be reduced by using a greater number of programming devices, such an approach may be very costly. As a result there exists a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with prior art resistance-based memory structures.
The present invention provides systems and methods for storing data. In one embodiment of the invention, a memory cell includes a heating component that is connected to a voltage-breakdown component. In another embodiment, a memory cell includes an exothermic voltage-breakdown component. In yet another embodiment, a memory device includes memory cells located between a first plurality of conductors and a second plurality of conductors, wherein each memory cell includes a heating component and a voltage-breakdown component.